Nuka's return
by Raakshas
Summary: After Nuka 'dies' in the original Disney movie 'Simba's Pride' he gets taken to an animal sanctuary called 'Valley of the Big Five' and after an awkward start he makes a few friends. As the title sais he eventually returns to the PL but not without any obstacles... (If you are ever interested in doing so you can translate this story as long as you ask me first and credit me)


Alright so before you start to read this story, here's a quick disclaimer :

most characters are owned by Disney. Including :

Simba

Scar

Zira

Kovu

Nuka

Vitani

Dottie (may have spelled it wrong, my apologies if I did)

The other characters in this story are owned by me (Raakshas) unless said so otherwise in the authors notes. You may proceed to the story now.

()()()()()()

Nuka's POV :

This time he can't escape! we're all hiding in the field of dead and dying trees waiting for mother's sign. Simba and Kovu walk our way.

"Scar couldn't let go of his hate, and in the end...it destroyed him." Simba says. Oh the filthy liar! Scar was meant to be king from the beginning! "I've never heard the story of Scar that way, he truly was a killer..." Oh Kovu you naive brat, you don't believe that do you?! Simba looks at the ground with a sad expression.

"...Fire is a killer. But sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before. If given the chance." He puts his paw down in the burnt gravel and wipes it away, revealing a tiny plant. What is that kind of bullshit?! What are they going to do now? start a gardening club? ha-ha! I snicker to myself and get a nudge from Vitani. "Quiet!" She whispers. I shut myself up by biting my bottom lip.

Mother gives us the sign to come out of our hiding spots and we circle them. She snickers while she creeps closer to them. Both look up in shock and confusion. Kovu's face quickly goes to worried and he gasps when he understands what we're doing.

We all lurk closer, growling and snapping as we come into their sight.

"why Simba?" mother smirks at him with a glare that could make the devil shiver.

"Zira..." Simba's voice is dripping from disgust and anger. How does he dare?! I'll teach him, looking at my mother that way!

"What are you doing out here? And so..." Mother lurks closer as we tighten the circle. "Alone!" She lets out another snicker full of mischief.

"Well done Kovu, just like we always planned." Simba gasps and glances at Kovu in disbelieve. "You!" He spits. "No! I didn't have anything to do with this!" Kovu's defense doesn't work and mother gives us permission to shred him to pieces. "Attack!" Just what I was waiting for!

I pounce towards Simba but he claws at me and I jump back to prevent my muzzle from being hit. "NO!" Kuvo yells, my head quickly snaps into his direction but I ignore him and continue to give out claws and bites.

Vitani and two other Outlanders jump on Simba's back and attack him from above. He throws two of them of but Vitani clings on his back tightly, not letting go. That's my sister!

Kovu tries to help Simba by clawing at one of his attackers, Vintani quickly stopped him by kicking him away. He hits a rock with his head and blacks out. That's one thing less to deal with.

Simba's standing on the edge of the ravine with four of us on top of him. I see my chance and quickly launch myself at them, tipping him over the edge. "Yes, we've got him!" Mother says and lurks over the edge. "Remember your training, fight as a unit!" We chase after him and Dottie jumps on his back but gets thrown off almost instantly.

We chase him to the end of the ravine and now he's trapped like a little mouse! We run closer to him and he jumps on the logs stacked behind him. We go closer to follow him but he kicks a log down and we jump back so we don't get hit.

Kovu's standing on the edge of the ravine looking down at Simba, this is it! Get him Kovu! "Simba!" He yells. "Get him Kovu! Get him! Now!" Kovu disappears out of sight. I jump into action and pounce forwards to the logs. "I'll do it! For you mother!" I say.

I jump towards Simba and when I almost reach him I look behind me just to check if she's paying attention. "Mother are you watching?!" I yell. "I'm doing it for you and I'm doing it for me!" I creep closer to him and grab his ankle, sinking my claws into his flesh.

"Yes! This is my moment of glory!" I yell. I can almost pull him down but the log under my paws snaps and I drop down towards the rocks. "What?! No!" I yell. I can hear my mother and sister yell "noooo!" as well. Looks like they finally noticed me…

I come to a stop with a log onto my side…not that bad. I might still be able to do this! I hope mother's watching. But as I turn around to check if she is I get hit in the face with a log and everything goes black for a second.

Someone moves the logs away from me but gets pushed away and someone else starts removing the wood splinters out of my face. I cough a few times before opening my eyes. Mother!

"Nuka." Mother says softly. I finally got her attention didn't I? "I…I'm sorry-y, mother. I tri-ied…" I stutter. I can feel her soft paw stroke me on the cheek. And then it goes back to black again and all the noises I heard before are gone and I drift off to some sort of sleep. Will I ever wake up? Or is this my last moment?

I open my eyes again when I feel ice cold water hit me in the face. "WHAT THE?!" I growl and jump away from whatever's throwing it at me.

"Hey look, he's awake. Berko come quickly, he's awake!" Someone says, way too happy for my liking. "I see, now easy Ashanty. He must be confused and afraid so don't be too hyper okay?" someone whom I assume is named Berko. "Now buddy, how do you feel?" Ashanty, I suppose, asks.

Are they talking to me or what? "Do I need to water him again?" Suddenly something stomps closer to me and the ground vibrates as it comes closer. I look up and see an elephant tower above me. I stare at it and my mouth drops. And then I realize what I'm actually looking at and I jump away from it yelling some curses under my breath.

"Don't worry buddy, Tembo's a friendly elephant. No need to worry. Now tell us what is your name?" Berko asks me kindly. "Uhh, I'm Nuka. Where am I?" I asks looking around. "Uhhh…nice name. You're in the valley of the big five." Berko answers. "Tell me about it…wait, I'm in the what what?"

"The valley of the big five! It's where the big five of Africa live. Lion, rhino, leopard, elephant and cape buffalo." Berko says in a 'duhhhhh' tone. I shake my head and straighten myself. "Right, and what am I doing here?"

"Well it seems like the humans released you here, probably because you were injured looking at the recent scars on your face. So I guess you're here to recover…" Ashanty says, talking way to fast.

"I don't need to recover, I'm fine!" I say and turn around. "Where are you going?" Berko asks. "I'm going home." I say with determination. "Well mate I have bad news for you then…" I turn around to face whoever told me that.

"Why not?!" I yell losing my temper. "I'm afraid you're trapped in here…Mate." I look around and glare at Berko. He shakes his head and mouths 'not me'.

Suddenly I'm pushed down by something. I look up to see who attacked me so I can rip it apart. "Who did that?!" Oh, shit. What the hell is that **_thing_**?! "I'm afraid that my arm slipped, sorry not sorry." I stand upright and glare at the giant rabbit thing. "And what are you supposed to be and what can you do to stop me?!" I spit at it.

"They call me Ruka, I'm a kangaroo, And I can't do anything to keep you here but the ravine can…"

I raise my eyebrow in confusion. "We're all trapped in here, we've all tried but there's no escape unless the humans want you to." Ashanty informs me.

I walk over to Berko and lean closer to whisper in his ear. "What is a kangaroo?"

So I deleted the first version of this story I uploaded because I thought it was very bad and way to predicting. The story is still the same concept as the previous 'Nuka's return' but with different characters and an other scenery. So for the ones who are new : welcome to the land of the big five. For the ones from the previous NR : hope you like this too and see you next time.

My first language isn't English so if any one is willing to Beta for me please PM me or something...

bye bye!


End file.
